Virtualized computer systems, cloud systems (e.g., private, hybrid, and/or public cloud systems), and other computer-based systems (e.g., network and storage system) defined, with resources provisioned and released, and managed (dynamically) by software (collectively, “managed computer systems”) need to be properly secured. Proper security is, in this regard, typically defined by a set of policies, some of which may be demanded by government and industry regulations and others of which may be necessitated by an enterprise's customers' expectations or business requirements. Often, the policies will be dictated by the nature and character of the data being operated upon by processes and applications instantiated within the managed computer systems.